


Been a Long Time

by morrezela



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Magical Healing Cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Morrison woos Reaper back to being a good guy by judicious use of his cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been a Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on other, important fic when I made the mistake of scrolling through an Overwatch kink meme.
> 
> Original prompt post can be found here https://overwatch-kink.dreamwidth.org/679.html?thread=61863#cmt61863
> 
> All mistakes you find are my own.

Jack’s dick was a wonder of the fucking world, and Reaper meant that ‘fucking’ part. How he could have forgotten that little detail was beyond him. He’d spent years hanging off that cock whenever there was enough down time for them to sneak off together with a bottle of lube.

Reaper hated Overwatch. He doubly hated Jack. But it was hard to remember that when his ass was stretched tightly around the thickest, hardest cock he’d ever seen outside of porn. 

The problem, he thought, was that Jack actually knew what to do with his dick. He never relied on its impressive girth. That tight, infuriating booty of his helped him thrust like a damned jack rabbit. Reaper had heard an ex-boyfriend refer to Jack as “The Engergizer Bunny” once. The reference was so old that it was almost colloquial, but Reaper had spent enough time around Reinhardt to understand many outdated references.

That boyfriend had ended up with a broken nose. He had tripped and his face had somehow fallen onto Reaper’s fist. Damned if Reaper knew how it had happened. Honest. 

“Always such a tight ass,” Jack grunted behind him. 

Reaper growled in response. How could he form words when Jack’s dick kept rubbing against his prostate with every thrust? It was unfair, really. If he could talk, he’d be complaining about being bent over a metal table. His own prick kept brushing up against the cold surface, denying him from reaching his peak.

Outside of the room Soldier 76 had trapped him in, the Overwatch agents were winning the battle. Reaper really should push Jack off and go help the imbeciles he was supposed to be working with. But were the lives of a bunch of idiots worth giving up the chance to get off? It wasn’t like Reaper had people lining up around the block to fuck him. There was a price to pay for being a scary son of a bitch.

Suddenly, Jacks hand slipped around Reaper’s waist and wrapped around his cock. 

Reaper was embarrassed that the first words he managed to form were, “Oh, yeah.” He sounded like a breathy porn star. He was glad none of the incompetent morons were around to hear it. If they were, he’d have to kill them himself instead of waiting for Overwatch to do it for him. He had a reputation to uphold.

It didn’t take him long to orgasm. It wasn’t his fault. He’d gone years without getting fucked. He dared anybody to say they could last longer under those conditions.

Jack came with a groan behind him. The bastard buried himself deeper in Reaper’s ass, depositing his semen inside. 

That right there was a dirty trick. Jack knew that Reaper liked the feel of come in his ass. 

“Gotta get going,” Jack announced as his weight left Reaper’s backside. “I’ll see you later, Gabriel.”

“It’s Reaper!” Reaper corrected. Jack’s echoing footsteps answered him.

<3 <3 <3 

Reaper spent a week getting himself ready for their next ambush. That week included buying a dildo and surfing seedy internet webpages for porn featuring well-endowed blonde men with blue eyes. What of it? The point was making sure he wouldn’t be weak towards any sexual tactics Morrison might pull.

So when he found himself yanked inside a swanky looking residence, Reaper was fully prepared to keep his pants on.

“Hi,” Jack greeted him, voice muffled through his face mask. “Got you a present,” he continued before Reaper could point his guns at him.

A bag of butterscotch candy somehow found its way into his hand.

“In case you need something to help you out with substituting all that porn for the real deal,” Jack murmured.

Reaper jerked backwards, surprised at how close the other man had gotten. Jack turned and sprinted away. The sounds of more generic Talon members dying reached Reaper’s ears, letting him know that his carefully planned ambush had failed. 

He sat down on a nearby chair, lifted his mask, and popped a candy in his mouth. The flavor instantly brought back memories of kissing Jack, slipping his tongue inside that wonderfully hot mouth, and chasing the hint of butterscotch from the candies Jack favored. Reaper’s dick chubbed up at the memory, and he swore that he’d blow Jack up the next time he saw him.

<3 <3 <3 

Of all the things Reaper expected to be waiting for him at his new safe house, Jack in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs wasn’t one of them. 

“You’re home late,” Jack commented.

“You’re a dead man,” Reaper promised. He teleported over to where Jack was standing. “Death comes,” he threatened as he pulled his guns out.

“Yeah. Well, all I heard was that ‘Death comes’ so…” Jack had the temerity to waggle his eyebrows suggestively. 

Reaper made the mistake of glancing downwards. Jack’s cock was starting to stretch the fabric of his underwear. Jack’s dick was an eternal optimist.

“Fine,” Reaper sighed as he put away his guns. One little fuck before killing Morrison wouldn’t matter.

<3 <3 <3

Reaper woke up to sunlight filtering through his window. His ass was sore and one half of his body was overly warm. The reason for the warmth was apparent. Jack Morrison was sprawled on top of him, still sleeping. 

The thought of breaking the other man’s neck filtered through Reaper’s brain. It would be easy. But when he reached his hand over, his fingers trailed gently though Jack’s hair instead. 

There were hardly any golden strands left from Jack’s youth. Reaper’s fingertips could feel scars here and there, hidden away from sight. Most of them were familiar. 

“Mmm,” Jack’s drowsy voice made Reaper pull his hand away. He disappeared into a mist, grabbed his clothes, and was out of his safe house seconds later. He ignored how his heart kept pounding long after he made his getaway.

<3 <3 <3

Reaper finally, finally ended up with competent agents. Widowmaker was covering him as he tried to make it to the weapons control module before Overwatch did. For once, he was determined to be the victor in one of their little skirmishes.

He almost had the vault open when Soldier 76 went flying past him. Only Jack didn’t go by in his usual, super running speed way. He actually flew, body being thrown by a great force.

Jack hit a nearby wall with an audible thud. He didn’t get up. Reaper blinked, hardly believing what his eyes were telling him. 

A victorious cheer reminded him of the presence of his fellow agents. The one who had presumably turned Jack into a ragdoll was bearing down on Jack’s unconscious form.

Reaper heard his guns discharging before he realized he even drew them. The agent crumpled to the ground. There was no need to check for a pulse. Reaper knew dead when he saw it.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Widowmaker’s voice crackled through the comm line. Reaper had forgotten she was even there, that there would be a witness to his actions.

He was in deep shit with Talon. There was no lie springing to mind that would get him back in their good graces. 

But… Overwatch had always been full of fools willing to forgive. They’d taken fucking McCree into their ranks after all. And Reaper wouldn’t say, “No,” to more immediate access to Jack’s cock. 

“Defecting,” he answered Widowmaker as he pulled his earpiece out and crushed it under his boot. He pulled the vault open to retrieve the control module. On the catwalk above him, he could hear the click of Widowmaker’s boots as she tried to get in position to take a shot. 

Whether she was trying to aim for Jack or for him, it didn’t matter. Reaper had Jack’s unconscious form over his shoulder in seconds. They were gone by the time she ever reached them.

Chaos was going on outside the building. Overwatch was doing their best to get through Reaper’s carefully planned barricades. He wondered if they had gotten soft from the lack of worthy opponents. The old Overwatch would have already been inside. 

Case in point: Jack Morrison had made it to the vault even if he’d had a little ‘help’ doing it.

Feeling put upon, Reaper begrudgingly pulled out one gun to shoot the agent trying to strangle McCree to death. It wasn’t his cleanest kill, but it was good enough. 

“What in tarnation?” McCree’s irritating drawl counterbalanced the hilarity of the look of shock on his face.

“You’re a disgrace,” Reaper informed him. “There’s no excuse for getting cornered like that. You should be ashamed of yourself.”

“Damn, Reyes, cut a man down to the core,” McCree said. His hand started slowly creeping outwards.

“Don’t think I don’t know you’re reaching for that stupid gun of yours,” Reaper told him. “If you shoot me, I’m going to have to kick your ass, and we don’t have time for that.”

“Hold on now, ‘We’?” McCree asked.

Reaper grunted and pulled the weapons control module out of his pocket. “We should get going before Widowmaker figures out where I am. Call the retreat. I’ll meet you at the hunk of junk you call a transport.”

<3 <3 <3

“Can I quit calling you Reaper now?” Jack asked as he slumped onto the bed next to him.

“You never called me Reaper to begin with. Seemed oddly set against it.”

“Because you’re Gabriel,” Jack said in such an endearing way that Reaper couldn’t bring himself to correct him.

He decided to change the subject. “How’d the meeting go?”

“They’re suspicious of you,” Jack told him.

“Good. They should be.”

“They asked just how exactly I convinced you to turn from your evil ways,” Jack sounded amused.

“I hope you told them it was because you have a monster cock and fuck like you’re getting paid for it.”

Jack laughed. “I told them that you liked the benefits package.”

Reaper groaned. “That’s actually worse than what I suggested.”

“Anyway,” Jack cleared his throat, “You’ve been cleared for some light assignments provided you give us all the information you can about Talon’s operations. More important assignments will be given out for good behavior.”

“Hmmm, I admit that’s not exactly the reward structure I had in mind,” Reaper purred.

“Oh?” Jack sounded interested. 

“You’re a horny old man,” Reaper scoffed. It was a front. Jack’s libido was a wonderful thing.

“Takes one to know one,” Jack replied. But instead of standing up to rid himself of his clothing, his face went soft as he looked into Reaper’s eyes. “Gabriel,” he whispered.

Reaper knew what that word meant when it was said like that. Jack never needed to say, “I love you.” 

“Yeah, me too,” Reaper replied. “Sorry I tried to kill you,” he added.

Jack shrugged. “It’s not okay, but I also tried to put a few rounds of pulse munitions through your head. So I’d be a hypocrite if I guilt tripped you about it. I’m just glad you don’t want to anymore.”

“Well, you had a hell of a way of changing my mind,” Reaper said. “I don’t know what made you think, ‘I should try sticking my dick in his ass,’ was a great plan.”

“You were always going on about how I left you behind. I knew words weren’t going to sway you, and there was only one way I could show you that I hadn’t,” Jack explained.

“Seriously?”

“What? You asked,” Jack pointed out.

“Yeah. I know. I just… didn’t think you actually planned this out,” Reaper said.

Jack snorted. “What? You thought I saw your ass one day and went, ‘Man it’s been a long time since I tapped that,’ and went from there?” 

“Something like that,” Reaper grumbled.

“Well, I guess you don’t know my every move after all,” Jack sounded triumphant. 

“Shut up,” Reaper growled as he put a hand behind Jack’s head to drag him in for a kiss. It wasn’t the same as when they were young, but it was still good. 

Reaper supposed he could put up with the Overwatch idiots if he got to keep Jack. At least, he consoled himself, they weren’t as stupid as Talon.


End file.
